cherubfandomcom-20200223-history
Gregory Rathbone
Greg 'Rat' Rathbone (Born Rathbone Regan) was a CHERUB agent. Profile PHYSICAL: Rat was brought up under harsh physical conditions in the Australian outback. He was already fit when he joined CHERUB and he has an exceptionally high pain threshold. COMBAT: Although strong, Rat only began self defence training when he joined CHERUB and is a relative beginner. ACADEMIC: Rat is highly intelligent, although tests undertaken on CHERUB campus have failed to replicate the IQ of 197 that he claimed to posses while living inside the Survivor's Ark. LIKES: Freedom, reading books, computer games. DISLIKES: Religion, haircuts. History Rat was brought up in a religious cult. Early History At 5 or 6 years old, Rat spent his life visiting Survivor communes all over the world with his parents. Later on his mother hung herself and Rat became a student at the boarding school within the Survivor's Ark in Australia. Divine Madness Rat met James Adams on James’ first day at the Ark, and played a prank on him that resulted in them both being punished. Rat received 39 paddles and the two were then sent to the sweatbox for 5 hours. Afterwards he used his stepmum Susie Regan to get James and Lauren Adams racy jobs for their work assignments. Whilst working in the office with Lauren, the two heard an argument between Susie and the Spider, but Rat didn’t understand what it was about. After discovering James and Lauren lost whilst trying to escape the Ark before it was raided by a TAG team, he decided to help them get to Susie’s office then escape after being told a story by James as an excuse for wanting to get to Susie’s office, but Rat wasn’t entirely convinced. They then arrived at the residential area of the Ark and Rat found his father dead, murdered by Susie. They then watched the TAG team’s helicopters shot at by missiles and were found trying to escape by Ernie. Ernie took the three to the Spider, and Rat spun a story to cover up their actions. Georgie, not at all convinced, took the three to the nursery, where Rat came up with an escape idea – to go through the sewers. They restrained Georgie and took the little children with them, due to Lauren’s refusal to leave them behind. Whilst James was in the sewers, they were found by Ernie but Rat convinced Ernie that he would take over his father’s position as messenger of God and they all escaped the Ark just before it exploded. Rat was declared dead on the news, but in reality he was alive and well, and was accepted as a CHERUB agent. Man vs Beast (Summer 2006) Rat was in basic training, with Jake Parker as his training partner. One night James, Lauren and Bethany Parker broke into the training compound to bring the trainees extra food and dry underwear. Before leaving, Lauren kissed Rat on the lips. After completing basic training, Rat went to the summer hostel for five weeks. The Fall Due to two recently qualified CHERUB agents returning from a mission in the USA spectacularly failing a medical and fitness test, twenty-six cherubs all aged twelve or under, including Rat, had to do a three day hike across the Yorkshire Dales led by Norman Large. During a night-time meeting with Lauren, Rat told Lauren he wanted to tell everyone about their relationship, after keeping it a secret since Rat completed basic training. This led to an arguement which was resolved by Rat giving Lauren a limited edition mint Twix bar. Lauren agreed to go public when Large arrived at the camp and had a heart attack. The other cherubs were woken up by Rat and got Large to a hospital. As a late 15th birthday celebration for James, Meryl Spencer, Bruce Norris, Kyle Blueman, Kerry Chang, Gabrielle O'Brien, Michael Hendry, Shakeel Dajani, Mo, Lauren, Bethany and Rat went dune buggy racing, and Rat was hopeless at it. Afterwards, they stayed at the Lake Lodge, a luxurious hotel, sports club and spa built inside a converted manor house. After James and Kerry broke up. there was a huge food fight in the campus dining room during which Rat tried to pull Lauren and Bethany apart. Mad Dogs (End of April 2007) Rat attended the candlelit vigil in the campus chapel after Gabrielle was stabbed and fighting for her life, even though he still tended to freak out at the slightest mention of religion. To help with the plan to get Large back for everything< Lauren woke Rat up early in the morning and the two broke into the basement archives to find information on Large and his daughter, Hayley. While they were in there, they came very close to being discovered by John Jones, but he left before he noticed the two. When the plan was put into action, the cherubs involved were found out and punished. Rat received two hundred punishment laps, to be run over a three-week interval along with eighty hours gardening duty, all suspended for six months until the end of September. The Sleepwalker 9th September 2007 Rat was the driver for James' team in a modified golf buggy race, and won due to the rival team's cart bursting into flames. Dark Sun (Mission) The General It is know that during this book Rat and Lauren were going out and at this point he was one of the strongest thirteen year old NEW GUARD Lauren starts loving rat EVEN more. They have a ranch and rat becomes a race car driver. Trivia Category:Characters Category:CHERUB Agents Category:To be Reviewed